The Closet
by OhSnapItzLara
Summary: "'Stop acting like we're together again' I yell, fuming. 'If this is your way to say sorry.. You suck at it'"/ Or when Jade steps into the janitors closet in 2012 and comes out of the closet in 2010.
1. Realizations

**A/N: Yep.. I am starting another story. BAD LARA! I just really wanted to write this...**

**The Closet**

**Chapter One: Realizations **

**Jade's POV **

"Oh my God Beck! I got the lead in Starlight Beauty! The first play this semester!" Tori cries happily, as Beck walks over to her 'Make it Shine' locker.

"That's awesome Tori!" Beck congratulates, as Tori hugs him.

I bite my lip, annoyed. Of coarse Tori got the lead. Of coarse Beck got the guy lead. And of coarse their characters are in love since Beck and Tori are oh-so-perfect for each other.

I walk around the corner to Beck and Tori's hugging session. Cat bounces up to them.

"Hi Beck and Tori!" She greets.

"Oh, hey Cat," Tori replies. "Guess what?!" She says, closing her locker.

"Whatty?" Cat asks, flailing her arms out so her pink skirt bounces in a very Cat-like manner.

"I got the lead in this semesters play!" Tori exclaims.

"Oh my God! That's so cool!" Cat smiles.

"Yeah," I say sarcastically, making my presence known. "So cool."

"Hey Jade..." Tori says, waving awkwardly. She's standing way too close to Beck for my liking.'

IF I still liked him, I would care.. Which I totally don't. I don't.. I don't right?

I do.

"Hi Jade," Beck says. "Isn't it great Tori got the lead in this semesters play," he says smirking.

He just loves to provoke me. It's not gonna work this time.

"Yeah.. I'm so happy for her," I say, shooting Beck a death glare.

"Me too," Beck agrees, running a hand through his hair coolly.

His smile. His eyes. Ugh! Why do I have to still. Still. Love him.

Why do I have to still be in love with such a jerk?

"I have to go," I say, my voice annoyed. I can't take another second of Beck and Tori's constant flirting, or Beck intentionally driving me into insanity.

I walk swiftly away, pretending to get something from my locker. I feel more and more anger bubble inside of me. I need to cut something up.

The janitors closet seems to me luring me inside. Once Beck, Tori, and Cat finish their little gathering, I walk over to the door, twisting the knob.

I hate doors. Every single freaking object remind me of.. Him..

I let out a soft sigh, slamming the janitor's closet door. The bell for first period rings.

I''m alone. All alone. Something I love and hate simultaneously.

I begin humming some catchy song I heard on the radio yesterday, enjoying the silent room. I reach into my bag, grabbing a pair of black scissors.

A janitor's trash can is standing right next to me. Almost begging to be cut up. I oblige, grabbing the can, piercing it with my scissors.

Snip. Snip. Snip. I adjust the scissors and guide them across the stiff plastic.

I cut deeper into the trash can for Tori. I cut deeper into the trash can for the dumb play. I cut deeper and deeper into the trash can for Beck freaking Oliver.

If it were two years ago and Tori got the lead, Beck would have comforted me, told me I was still amazing; told me I would get the next lead.

I miss everything about Beck so much. I miss when he didn't act like an asshole to me. I miss him kissing my temple when he thought I was asleep. I miss running my fingers through his hair and I miss having the power to tell girls to just leave him alone when ever I wanted to.

Snip. Snip. Snip. Deeper into the trashcan.

The sounds of my scissors in the plastic slowly lulls me to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Jade," A voice wakes me. I open my eyes with a start.

Right there in front of me is Beck asshole Oliver, smiling at me. He sits right down next to me, kissing my cheek.

"What the hell Beck?" I ask, my tone icy. I look down at my lap for the trashcan, but surprisingly, it isn't there.

Beck must have moved it.

"Why are you so upset?" Beck wonders. "You know you'll get the lead."

"Beck.. Tori got the lead. Remember.. Just two seconds ago outside.. Tori ran up and hugged you.." I remind him. Beck looks at me, confused.

"It must have been a dream Jade. Now c'mon, auditions are in two minutes, Tori will get the lead if you don't hurry up!" He grins, standing up and holding out his hand expectantly.

I just sit there, confused.

What is he talking about? Why did he just kiss my cheek like that's totally normal for Ex couples?

"Wait.. What am I auditioning for? Starlight Beauty?" I ask confused.

"Starlight what? Is that a play you wrote?" Beck wonders. "'cause that doesn't sound like a very Jade-like title," He adds humorously.

"How do you not know that play? It was a legend on Broadway earlier this year," I tell him.

Beck looks at me, puzzled. "I don't know.. That's weird. You're kidding right? You know you're auditioning for Uptown Downtown," Beck reminds me.

Uptown Downtown? But.. We did that play.. Two years ago.

"They're doing that play again?" I ask.

"I don't think they've ever done it before," Beck corrects. He grabs my hand, pulling me up. He pulls me out of the janitor's closet. "Now, come on!"

I begin walking alongside Beck, very confused.

What the heck is he talking about? Why is he putting his arm around my shoulder?

I squirm out of Beck's grasp. "Stop that," I demand. He gives me a quizzical look.

"Why?" He wonders.

"Oh shut up Beck!" I say, getting very angry. "Stop acting all clueless and weird! Stop lying to me! I know Tori got the lead in this semester's play! I was watching her hug you! And stop acting like we're together again!" I yell, fuming. "If this is your way to say sorry.. You suck at it!" I stomp off into the distance, extremely angry.

Jade!" Beck calls after me. "What are you talking about?! Jade come back here!" He orders, using his commanding voice.

This is why I hate him so much. I can't even say no to him. I sigh turning around.

"What?" I ask, my voice bitter. I look into his brown eyes, seeing true hurt and confusion in them.

Maybe he got amnesia or something.

"Beck, I.." I begin, the hurtful shadows in his eyes getting to me. "I'm sorry... I'm just.. Nervous.. For that play auditions," I lie. "I'll be right back," I tell him, sprinting to the girls bathroom.

I run up to the sink, gazing into the mirror at my reflection.

The girl in the mirror has light brown hair with red streaks. Make up is caked on her face and she's extremely skinny.

The reality of everything dawns upon me.

I'm sixteen.

It's 2010.

I'm about to audition for Uptown Downtown.

And my boyfriend is Beck Oliver.


	2. Confusion

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like this story so far! :D thanks for all the suggestions and constructive criticism! **

** It was fun seeing new people, since I usually stick to updating my primary story right now, Together Forever 2 missing Moments, which, being fairly long already, has a pretty set following of people, and I don't see new pen names reviewing very often! **

** I have a lot of plans on where I could take this story.. But as this chapter's title suggests.. Prepare to be a bit.. confused. Pay close attention to detail :)**

**Chapter Two: Confusion**

**Beck's POV**

"Hey Beck," Jade greets, smiling upon seeing me.

I give a confused look. That's the happiest I've seen her look at me in months.

She gets closer and closer, and I wonder what the heck happened.

Wasn't it just last period she found out she isn't the lead in Starlight Beauty?

"Umm.. Hi," I say, taken aback as she pulls my arm around her shoulder. I lift my arm up gently, removing it. "Aren't you still upset about the play?" I wonder.

"Well, Tori sucks compared to me. There's no way she'll get the part," Jade says confidently, looking a bit hurt.. Maybe because I didn't want my arm around my ex-girlfriend's shoulder.

"Jade.. She got the part," I remind her, rising above confusion. Jade must has gotten amnesia... Or just become plain insane.

Maybe I went a bit too far provoking her earlier...

"What do you mean? I haven't even auditioned yet! Are you saying I'm a bad actress!?" Jade yells paranoid.

Okay.. This is really weird... What the heck is going on? Why is Jade even talking to me?

"No- You're not a bad act- I'm so confused right now," I stutter, my eyes staring into Jade's, completely bewildered.

"Whatever," Jade decides, leaning in and pressing her lips to mine.

I freeze.

Even after Jade pulls away, the feel of her lips on mine still lingers, making itself known.

Even through all the confusion and the strange way Jade is acting, I can't not enjoy a kiss from her.

I really really miss those.

That's not the issue though. Why the hell would she kiss me?! I know Jade, and if we ever were going to get back together, she would want be to make the first move.

Why the heck would she kiss me?

"What the hell?" I ask, my voice lacking the necessary anger you're supposed to have when your ex-girlfriend kisses you.

"What?" Jade asks, her voice annoyed. "We're going to be late for auditions!" She complains, grabbing my hand and pulling me forwards.

"Jade.. Have you been drinking?" I ask skeptically.

When we were dating, Jade wasn't really an alcoholic type. At parties she'd had a few drinks, and occasionally got drunk, which was pretty hilarious... But she never acted like this.

"No? What the hell?"Jade responds, her voice angry. She glares at me with her blue eyes, her black curls bouncing a bit.

I see kids packing up to go home, and realize I probably should be getting home too.

But this whole Jade situation is pretty interesting.. Confusing, but interesting.

Maybe it's best Jade tags along with me. If she is having some weird mental breakdown, it's probably best she's near somebody...

"Jade.. Umm.. the auditions," I say, trying to remember the weird nonsense Jade had been talking about. "Were canceled. Do you want to go to my RV to hang out.. As friends?" I ask.

"Ummm.. Sure.." Jade agrees, confused.

She obliges though, trying several times to hold my hand as I pull back, kind of wanting to give her a personal space lecture.

I laugh internally, Two years ago, I never would have thought that!

We exit the school, walking to my car. Surprisingly, Jade walks right past it.

"Where's your car?" She asks, scanning the parking lot.

"Umm.. Right here.. Where it always is.." I remind her. She looks down, confused.

"You got a new car?" She asks.

"Yeah... Haven't you seen it?" I ask. Jade shakes her head.

"You were in your old one this morning," She reminds me. I shake my head, bewildered.

Jade shrugs, opening the door to the side of my car, sitting on the leather seats. I sit in the driver's seat, pulling the car out of the Hollywood Art's parking lot.

I begin driving down the LA roads to get back to my RV. Jade, still not really grasping the 'as friends' concept, puts her head on my shoulder.

She acting like those flirty Northridge girls.

Oh God.. They're are probably going to be a flock of Northridge girls surrounding my RV when we get there. I wonder how they'll respond to seeing that I'm hanging out with Jade!

"When are they postponing the Uptown Downtown auditions to?" Jade asks. "I don't want Vega to get the part by default if we don't show up!" Jade says.

"Uptown Downtown?" I ask. "You mean Starlight Beauty?"

"What?" Jade asks blankly.

"You know... That play you obsessed over last year? That you made me take you to over the summer when my family vacationed in New York!" I remind her.

"When did we vacation in New York?" Jade inquires. "Stop lying to me," She says bitterly.

"I'm not... What? It was your favorite play!" I remind her.

"I've never heard of 'Starlight Beauty' but that sounds like some weird hybrid of a Taylor Swift song and a Disney princess movie, both of which, I hate," Jade complains.

Okay.. What is going on? Jade loved that play!

I don't have time to question her further, as we pull up at my RV.

Just as I expected, a large group of around seven Northridge girls adorns my RV.

"What the hell Beck!? Why are there girls around your RV?" Jade screams, bursting out of the car.

Didn't she just say a week ago I could hang out with who ever I wanted? That she would finally stop being so jealous?

Jade runs up to the girls, screaming at them.

"Get out!" She yelled. "Beck's my boyfriend!" She reminded them.

What?

"Jade," I say, puzzled. I turn to face her.

"I'm not your boyfriend."


	3. Home

**A/N: Alright! Back to 17 year old Jade's POV!**

**For all who are confused:**

**Jade in 2012 and Jade in 2010 switched bodies.. So 2010 Jade's body has the mind of 2012 jade, and vice versa. **

**Okay.. I think all that accomplished was confusing me..**

** Whatever..**

**ChapterThree: Home**

**Jade's POV**

I walk out of the bathroom, confusion still sending shivers through me.

Why am I in a different time? What happened?

I think back to two years ago (Well, I'm actually thinking back to the present.. Since it is two years ago).

I auditioned for Uptown Downtown, and Tori got the lead.

But right now.. I'm auditioning against 16 year old Tori.. I'm a year older than her.. I have a years worth of extra teaching.

Also, I know exactly what went wrong in my audition last time, and exactly how to fix them.

I had sang the notes in the chorus of finally falling a little flat, and I had stumbled on one of the lines in the excerpt we were reading.

I can prevent them, and play the lead with Beck!

I approach Beck in the hallway once again, giving him a smile.

It's an acting challenge. I have to act just like I would've two years ago.

"Let's go to the auditions!" I say confidently. Beck nods, grabbing my hand.

I walk faster, pulling Beck along forcefully.. Just like I would've while we were dating.

I wait my turn for my audition, grinning as Beck kisses me good luck.

How have I lived so many months without being kissed by him?

"Alright Jade," Sikowitz said, as I walked up on stage. "Please perform the dialogue from scene 6 between Penny and the Bellhop.

I grin. I've seen this play so many times, I have the lines memorized better than I know my way around my house.

"I don't know," I say in my 'Penny' voice. Sikowitz recites the bellhops lines, and I continue my lines, reciting each one perfectly.

I ease over the part I messed up at last year, filling me with confidence. I take a step forward, estimating the step wrong, and tripping on the stage stumbling on my words.

I breath deeply, trying not to get angry.

Song time.

I have to sing the chorus of Finally Falling, on key this time.

"Suddenly, I can see what I didn't before," I sing.

My sound is.. Off. My voice isn't as developed as I thought it was.

Oh yeah, because I'm two years younger.

"And I don't care what they say anymore 'Cause I'm falling, falling," I try to improve my sound, but I can't figure out how to... I haven't been practicing enough with these vocal chords.. I mean.. They are mine.. But not... Min-mine..

"Finally falling, falling," I finish.

Did I sound awful? No.

Did I sound any different than I did two years ago?

For some reason.. No.

I walk off stage, waiting for Beck. He soon approaches me, smiling.

"I think I got the part," He says confidently, smiling. "You?" he wonders.

I think for a moment.

I knew what what going to happen during the audition.. But for some reason, I couldn't change it.

Maybe, I can't change anything drastically because it will mess up the future.

Well, what else am I supposed to do? I've already lived this life once.. Do I have to relive two whole years?

"I don't think I got the part.. I think Tori got it," I say, truthfully. Beck rolls his eyes.

"Of coarse you got it Jade. Now c'mon, let's go to my RV," He grins, taking my hand and walking me out to the parking lot.

I stare happily at Beck's old car, sitting in shot gun. The old leather seats remind me of so many good times and fun trips we went on. I look around, inhaling the smell I never thought I'd smell again.

"I miss this place" I whisper under my breath, laying my head of Beck's shoulder.

"What?" Beck wondered, not sure what I said.

"Nothing," I correct quietly.

"Okay," Beck shrugs, pulling up to his RV.

I look up at the old RV I haven't been in in so long.

I'm going to go inside Beck's RV again!

I'm going to visit my home.


	4. My Beck

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile ):**

**Heres the next chapter! **

**Chapter Four: _My_ Beck**

**16 year old Jade's POV in 2012:**

"I'm not your boyfriend," Beck tells me, his face a mixture of confused and annoyed, with a little sympathy sprinkled on top.

"You have been acting weird!" I shout, angrily. What does he mean!? We were dating this morning! "So you wanna break up!?" I demand to know.

"Wha- Jade!? We're already broken up! Remember!" Beck yells.

I look at him, really look at him. Something is different about him.

The way he's talking to me, his hair, his car... It's all a little different.

I reach a finger up to my hair, twisting it around in my fingers nervously.

What is going on?

I look at the lock of hair I'm holding, dropping it in surprise.

It's dark black.

"What happened to my hair!?" I shriek. Where's my brown hair?!

Actually.. This black hair looks sort of sexy.

But.. I didn't dye my hair!

"What are you talking about Jade!?" Beck wonders.

"Well.. You keep saying we're broken up! But we didn't break up! And my hair dyed itself black! What the hell!?" I rant, annoyed.

Beck pauses, thinking for a moment. He sighs. "Do you wanna go inside?" He asks, motioning to his RV.

I nod, following him into the tailor, sitting on the couch. I stare the inside contents, surprised that not a single one of my shirts lie on the floor. The pictures of me are all gone, but apparently this makes sense because Beck and I are broken up according to Beck.

Beck sits next to me on the couch, turning to look me in the eyes.

"Okay. Talk," He orders. "What is going on?" He asks.

"What do you want to know?" I reply coldly.

"What year is it?" Beck asks.

I give him a weird look. "It's 2010..." I answer automatically. He furrows his eyebrow.

"When was the last time you saw me, not including right now?" Beck wonders.

"Umm.. We were about to audition for Uptown Downtown," I explain. "Did you like get amnesia or something!? Why can't you remember this?"

"Jade, it's you who 'got amnesia or something'," Beck retorts. "It's 2012.. We broke up like eight months ago.. Oh, and by the way, you don't get to play Penny. Tori does."

I stay silent for a while, letting what Beck said sink in.

It's 2012... Beck and I broke up.. And that freaking irritating Vega girl gets the lead!

Wow.. Whatever future this is really sucks.

I close my eyes, blinking away this irritating Beck of the future. No matter how hard I try, I can't remember anything he's telling me.

Am I in the future? Or did I just get hit on the head really hard and go crazy?

Does it even matter?

Yes, it does matter.. If I am from the past then where is future Jade?

"Talk," Beck says, his voice almost pleading now. "I'm sorry I told you that.. That was mean.. but say something!"

I bit my lip, trying not to cry from confusion and irritation. I ring a sigh through my body before opening my eyes.

"I honestly don't remember anything you're telling me. All I remember is that we were headed to the play auditions, when I heard Sikowitz say he thought Tori's audition was amazing, so I ran into the janitors closet to cut up a trashcan, and when I left the closet, you were being all weird," I rant.

"Do you think..." Beck pauses. "Do you think you traveled through time or something?"

I look at the tank of fish in the RV, studying all the fish I didn't recognize. The RV, free of all my stuff.

"Well, my head doesn't hurt, so I guess that's the only explanation.

"But.. If you're here.. Then is the Jade from this time.. There?" Beck wonders.

I shrug. "How am I supposed to know? But if she is, _my_ Beck is going to be really confused when she treats him like crap." I say, emphasizing the _my_ before Beck. This 17 year old Beck is irritating and cocky.. And not _mine_.

"As if. You always treated me like crap! You gave me a can of lemonade for my birthday and attacked my dad with a dog! Past Beck probably won't notice a difference," Beck scoffs.

"Yes he will, because _my_ Beck isn't a total jerk." I defend.

"Stop calling me that!"

"I'm not talking about you!"

"You kind of are!"

"I see why we broke up," I say, my voice bitter. "But it was obviously you who changed, not me."

Beck sighs frustratedly. "No," He says, his voice softer. "You changed a lot too. We both did."

An awkward silence arouses before I finally speak in a smaller voice.

"Do you hate me?" I ask quietly.

Beck sighs. "No. I don't think I could ever hate you... You're _my_ Jade."

"No. I'm not. I'm sixteen.. And even if I'm still more mature than you, I've probably got nothing on whatever Jade lives in this time."

"Well, you were _my_ Jade. And my Jade here isn't mine anymore." Beck states.

There is a pregnant pause before the conversation continues.

"You're.. Jade.. And a girl," Beck begins.

I look at him, rolling my eyes.

"So.. You get girls right? And you get yourself."

I raise my eyebrows. "Yes," I reply, confused.

"So, if you were 17, and I broke up with you through a door while you were waiting for me to come outside.. And I was a jerk and you for months.. Would you still love me?" Beck wonders, his voice hopeful and apologetic.

I bite my lip, looking at the slightly older Beck's face. It's so different yet completely the same.

"I think your Jade really misses you... Even though you act like a total ass," I reply, trying not to be too sweet or anything.

I lean in at the same time as him and our lips meet, moving together in his RV. It's weird.. And I wonder if it counts as cheating on _my_ Beck, but I decide quickly that I don't care, and I'm in present Jade's body, so whatever.

17 year old Beck is a really good kisser.

Finally, Beck and I pull back, staring into each other's eyes.

"I just kissed you, but I'm dating 16 year old Beck.. Do you think you'd mind?" I ask, almost playfully.

"I don't think so... But present Jade might mind. You better stay away from her if you don't want to be ripped to pieces," Beck jokes.

I laugh, smiling. I lean up to press my lips against his again. He kisses back happily.

It's then I realize something... I realize that maybe this Beck didn't change so much.

Maybe he's still _my_ Beck.

**A/N: Confusing.. Yeah...**

**I got one of these Ask accounts, if you care:**

** ask . Fm / OhSnapItzLara**

**without spaces. **


	5. Chocolate Eyes

**Chapter Five: Chocolate Eyes**

**17 yr old Jade's POV in 2010:**

Beck opens the RV door, going inside, and I follow him almost cautiously. I look around, observing the floor that still is littered with my stuff, the pictures of us still scattered around.

I sit on his couch almost warily, and Beck sits next to me. "We should probably get started with that awful algebra stuff we have to do," He says, digging around in his book bag and pulling out his math text book.

He turns to the pages, pointing to the problems, an annoyed look on his face. "How are we supposed to do any of these? They make no sense!"

I study to problems carefully, surprised that he finds them so difficult.

Then again, I am two years ahead in math than him.

"It's easy," I tell him, grabbing the pencil he'd gotten out of his hands, along with his spiral note book. I write the first problem down, working the answer out easily.

"See?" I tell him, showing him the completed problem.

"Whoa, Jade.. When did you get so.. Good at math?" He asks.

Oh right... He's probably going to get a bit suspicious is I act irritatingly nerdy like that.

You're an actress, I remind myself. What would _Jade_ say?

"What? So you think I'm usually awful at math!" I shout, distracting him with anger. "You think I'm stupid!?"

"Wh- No! I don't think you're stupid!" Beck defends.

"Than why did you say you did!?"

"I just meant that you seemed better at these problems than yesterday.."

"Yeah. It's called learning. Ever heard of it!?" I yell.

I sigh, biting my lip at how taken aback Beck is. He doesn't know any better, and I really shouldn't be taking all my anger at Beck out on him. He hasn't done anything wrong _yet_.

The awkward silence is broken by Beck, trying to change the subject.

"You wanna just watch TV?" Beck offers, and I nod.

He turns on the TV and some crappy soap opera is on, to which Beck rambles on about which character's he 'ships' together or whatever. I find this a bit uninteresting, since I already know who ends up with who, but I keep quiet so I don't spoil anything.

Eventually Beck shuts up so we're kind of just lying on his couch, and we've arranged ourselves so that I'm lying next to him, my head on his chest.

I feel Beck kissing the top of my head, which I'm not opposed to at all.

I sigh internally, wishing Beck and I hadn't broken up. Wishing that the Beck kissing my head wasn't sixteen, and that it was 2012.

Wishing that Beck still loved me.

I feel the past Beck kiss my cheek, then allow him to hold my chin, leading my lips to his.

I close my eyes, enjoying his kiss that I haven't genuinely felt in months, it's beautiful and magical, and I reach up, running my fingers through his hair, the TV long forgotten.

Oh God, I've missed his hair.

When I actually pull Beck from the kiss, Beck opens his eyes, looking at me with those chocolate eyes that just _melt_ me, his loving look turns immediately to shock.

"Jade? What happened to your hair?"


	6. Trouble

**Chapter Six:Trouble**

**16 Year Old Beck's POV**

I open my eyes from Jade and I's kiss, leaning back to look at the girl.

I feel my mouth drop in shock at her jet black hair.

"Jade.. When did you dye your hair?" I ask, confused.

"How am I supposed to know?" Jade replies, as though this idea is crazy. She sits up, looking at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"'Cause.. You dyed it..." I remind her.

"Well, yeah, in the future," She reminds me.

"But.. What?" I say, confused.

Jade studies me with her light blue eyes. Confusion, swirling inside them. "Beck," she says softly. "How old are you?" She asks.

I furrow my eyebrows at the strange question. "Sixteen," I reply automatically, looking around the RV, confused to find that none of Jade's stuff is lying on the floor.

Jade widens her eyes, unmistakable happiness filling them up. She wraps her arms around me, hugging me.

"My Beck," She says softly. "I know this sounds really dumb, but I actually missed you.. Like a lot. You really should give asshole future Beck a class on how to treat his girl.

"What? Future Beck?" I ask, confused.

Jade stares at me, perplexed. "What were we just doing?" She quizzes.

"Well.. You became a math genius, explained all our math homework to me, then we watched TV, and made out.. Right?"

Jade pauses, looking at me, her face changing into a serious expression.

"I'm going to tell you something," Jade says seriously. "And you have to believe me, even though it's going to sound really stupid. And stay quiet until I'm done explaining."

I nod.

"You're in 17 year old Beck's body.. And I'm in 17 year old Jade's body," Jade begins.

What?

"I guess the real 17 year old Jade is in my body, and maybe 17 year old Beck's in your body. And we're both in the wrong time. It's 2012 here, and both our lives kind of suck," Jade complains, leaning back against the wall. "You broke up with me because you turned into an asshole. You were with future Jade all day today. What's she like?"

I sit still for a moment, taking what Jade said in. We're in 2012. Present Beck and Jade are in our time. That Jade I'd been with all day was 17.

"Jade acted the same as you.. Just better at math, and," Suddenly everything makes sense. "She was yelling at me for awhile, but once she came out of the bathroom, she acted fine. I guess she saw her reflection and realized she was.. Sixteen."

Jade nods. "That makes sense," She says.

I look around the future RV. "This place looks awful without your stuff in it," I tell her, causing a smile to appear on her face.

"Beck and Jade's lives are pretty messed up right now," I muse, running one hand through the black hair of Jade's head. "What do you say we fix them?" I request.

Jade smiles, nodding her head. "I'd like that," She says. "Let's just tell everyone we got back together, and keep living in this time like nothing changed until we figure out how to go back."

"Of course," I agree. "Let's start with relationship statuses," I say, taking out my phone from my pocket where I keep it.

"Whoa! Our pear phones are pear shaped now!" I say, grinning. "I read that Pear might do this online but I didn't know they were serious!"

Jade rolls her eyes, and I feel Beck's fruit shaped phone buzz.

**Slap Update From: Jade West:**

** Yeah. Beck and I are back together. Ask any questions and you get your head ripped off.**

I grin. "Nice," I tell her. "My turn!"

_**Slap Update From: Beck Oliver:**_

_** Jade's my GF again. Girls, you might want to stay far away, she bites. ;)**_

Jade rolls her eyes.

I feel my phone buzz, and look down quickly.

_**To Beck**_

_**From Tori**_

_**What the heck? How are you and Jade back together?... remember me. You're girlfriend, TORI!?**_

I widen my eyes, as does Jade, our eyes meeting.

"Looks like our 17 year old selves have been causing a lot more trouble than they intended," I whisper.

**A/N: You confused? If you are, don't worry, It will make sense!**


	7. Stubborn

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait.. I had school work and other stories to work on ):**

** Chapter Seven: Stubborn**

**17 year old Jade's POV in 2010**

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused by his question.

I look down at my hair almost self consciously, trying to figure out what he's talking about, but it's light brown, just like it was in 2010.

"Your hair.. It was black.. And now it's brown and-" Beck stumbles, and a look of comprehension spreads throughout his eyes.

"Jade," Beck breathes, his tone filled with nostalgia.

We stare into each others eyes for a minute, questions running through both of us, confused. Soon Beck begins to lean in, like he's about to kiss me.

Lucky for me, I am not an idiot, and suddenly, Beck's confusion, his questions, and tone make sense.

He's.. Seventeen.

I jump back, untangling our bodies, annoyed at his sudden urge to kiss me, because when you magically are transported back in time to see your ex girlfriend as a sixteen year old, you don't kiss her! That's completely taking advantage of her!

"Beck! What the hell!?" I yell angrily.

All of a sudden he's confused again.

"Wait.. Jade?" He asks. "Are you... Sixteen?"

"Duh! What else would I be!?" I lie, wondering for a moment why he asked.

"Well, like two seconds ago we were making out. Why are you mad at me?" He asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

Then it's my turn to be confused, my eyes widen as I ponder his words.

He's seventeen, I'm seventeen, and he just was claiming to have made out with me..

But I was making out with sixteen year old Beck!

My brain begins to kill with a giant headache as I focus, trying to figure it out. Sixteen year old Jade must have been kissing him in the future...

"Tell me the truth," He says, his voice almost in a growl.

"I'm seventeen, and so are you," I reply truthfully, and he nods. "We're dating in this time because it's 2010, but it doesn't matter because I pretty much despise you with every bit of my twisted soul," I say bluntly.

Beck scowls, the look on his face turning sour. "Can I go back to sixteen year old Jade? She was nicer," He shoots back, I raise my eyebrows.

"Nicer cause she let you make out with her no questions asked! Manwhore!" I reply, beginning to feel angry, missing the sixteen year old Oliver who I had been with a second ago.

"Yeah, like you weren't enjoying being able to kiss sixteen year old me!"

"That's different! I was trying to act normal so he didn't find anything out!" I defend.

We're both angry, looking into each other's eyes with fiery expressions, still facing each other on Beck's couch.

We're both too stubborn for our own good. Once we start a screaming match it doesn't stop until one of us gives up,Aka , never.

We just scream and shout until one of us is on the verge of tears.

"You, act!? Please tell me you're joking!" He laughs falsely.

Asshole.

"You know Beck, if I had to get stuck in 2010 with any of your loser friends, I'd pick anyone but you! Even Vega is less of a hot headed jerk than you are!"

Beck narrows his eyes, looking at me almost deviously.

"Fine," He says, his voice low. "Fine. If that's how you want it. Then go pack up your stuff from this RV. I don't know if we have to break up again in 2010, but we're.. Over.. Even though we never technically got back together!"

I watch Beck as he get up and slowly heads towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" I ask, my voice a bit softer.

"Somewhere else," He replies, any emotion he might have had gone from his voice.

I sigh as I hear him shut the door.

We're too damn in love for our own good.

**A/N: You'll see more of 17 yr old Beck's POV in the next chapter after the next chapter.**

**So, just wanted to tell you guys that two of my fanfics, Together Forever Two Missing Moments, and Count On Me, have been nominated for Topaz Awards! :D**

**You can't vote yet, but you guys can nominate fics and authors in the topaz awards fourm! :D **


	8. The Time Keeper

**Chapter Eight: The Time Keeper**

**16 Year Old Jade's POV in 2012**

"Tori," I say with a sharp angry voice, standing up to pace the RV back and forth.

I reach down, grabbing Beck's pear phone from him. I stare at the text message, trying to make sense of it.

** You're Girlfriend... Tori.. **

This poor grammar makes me cringe by itself, but the meaning of the words cause a shiver down my spine... To think that Tori in this awful alternative reality typed that is painful.

I feel Beck's hand on my back comfortingly, so things can't be too bad.. Right?

But it's not my back, and that's not his hand. This isn't his RV, and this isn't our time. We don't belong in this stupid mess and I don't even know what got us here in the first place.

I close my eyes, letting out a small cry. A cry of anger, sadness, and frustration.

"Shhhh," Beck whispers, his arms now fully wrapped around me.

"I want to go home," I tell him in a small upset plea. He nods in agreement.

"Me too," He replies. "We still haven't tried the Wizard of Oz method.. maybe that will work!" He jokes, in an attempt to cheer me up.

I sigh, sitting back down on the couch.

Beck looks down, furrowing his eyebrows frustratedly. "Look on the bright side," He tells me.

I hate when people say that..

"What?!" I snap irritably.

"Ummm-" He pauses, thinking. "You have bigger boobs in the future?" he offers hopefully, and I can't help but crack a tiny amused smile at his efforts.

I look down for a moment, pondering the truth in his statement. "Are you saying my boobs weren't big before?" I challenge, my voice rising.

Beck gives an eye roll, ignoring my question, because apparently it's totally ridiculous.

"We aren't having this right," Beck says. "We need to focus."

I nod in agreement.

"What are we going to do about this Tori situation?" He wonders.

"Muder Vega, bury her in the desert and destroy the evidence?" I offer hopefully.

Beck rolls his eyes. "Actually, I was going to say we calmly talk to her and tell her what happened..."

I give a half-kidding pouty face, along with a reluctant "Fine."

"How are future Beck and Jade messing things up so much?" I ask, confused.

"I guess they're just dong things differently than we did.. They're changing the future," Beck explains.

I sigh, biting my lip. "To bad we can't change the past," I state, longing in my voice.

Beck begins to agree, but suddenly, his eyes begin to light up with excitement.

"No," He whispers, his tone happy. "We can't change the past," He realizes.

I look at him with a judging eye, wondering if he's finally gone insane, or if we're both sitting in a mental hospital somewhere because we've completely gone insane and think time travel is possible.

"This is good Jade! It means no matter what we do we don't hurt future Beck and Jade!" Beck explains, excitedly.

"Great, great. Let's go dump Tori for you," I say bitterly, standing up to walk out of the RV, Beck following behind.

"Sweeeet," Beck's voice rings as he walks outside, staring at 17 year old Beck's car. "This is my car!?" He asks incredulously.

I nod, getting in shotgun as Beck pulls out the keys to the car from future Beck's pocket.

"This is so cool," He grins, starting the car, beginning to drive the vehicle, obviously enjoying himself.

I roll my eyes as he cruises down the Hollywood streets, pulling up at the Vega's house.

We get out into the cool air, his hand slung around my shoulder, to show Vega that whatever seventeen year old Beck had with her is completely gone.

I reach out, knocking violently at the door, and he gives a small kiss to my cheek, laughing.

We hear a click as the door opens,revealing Tori, standing in the doorway.

Her expression doesn't look right. It's not angry that her boyfriend is with another girl.. It's ominous looking.

"I thought you guys would come here," Tori grins.

"Tori?" Beck asks, confused.

"I am not Tori. I am the Time Keeper," The Tori shaped girl says, as she slowly begins fading to dust.

**A/N: ooohhh.. Things just got realll...**

**Topaz Awards Topaz Awards! Ya'll have like only 30 mins until nominations close! So nominate! Nominate quickly! :D**

**(I think this story could qualify for best AU now.. Possibly.. And there might just be an author somewhere that's name would look nice on that author of the year list ;)**


	9. Deep Breaths And lots of Hugs

**A/N: You know, you guys can pretty much thank ****Rachel (TruffleWomenz) for every update of this story. I probably would update once a month if it wasn't for her constant nagging! :D**

**Chapter Nine: Deep Breaths and lots of Hugs**

**17 yr old Beck's POV in 2010**

There's really nothing worse than the awful feeling of guilt that almost feels like it's gnawing at your insides and eating you alive.

Especially the guilt of knowing you've hurt someone you love.

After leaving the RV, I had no idea where to go.

The only person who would actually understand who I was was.. Jade. But around Jade, I get so irritated. She acts like the break up was entirely my fault!

I mean, it was partially my fault, but can't she take some responsibility!?

Anyway, I ended up driving to Cat's house, because of all the people who I should trust with a huge secret, it should definitely be her.

What can I say, I'm not the best at decision making.

If it were 2012 again I would go to Tori's house, but Tori and Jade are better friends now than they used to be, and right now, Tori and Jade just met. Cat knows her and me a lot better.

I get out, rushing up to the door, knocking loudly.

"Hey Beck!" A high pitch voice practically sings loudly, the redhead girl, ushering me in to sit on her living room couch.

"Hey," I say, trying to lift my voice from it's sad state.

Cat notices, furrowing her eyebrows. "What's wrong?" She wonders, confused.

"Ummm," I bite my lip, not sure how to explain everything. "Jade and I broke up," I tell her truthfully, leaving out many fairly important details, but whatever.

Cat's eyes widen. "Why!?" She asks, confused.

I sigh, closing my eyes annoyed.

Not at Cat, at myself.

"I was.. I was a jerk to her. I've been a jerk to her. I've been yelling at her and teasing her and making her feel bad. I want to stop so badly Cat but whenever I'm near her she yells at me and I get so frustrated," I rant, hanging my head in shame and regret.

Cat bites her lip, processing.

"So, you love Jade," She grins, batting her eyelashes hopefully. I nod.

"I love Jade," I repeat, truth ringing in every word.

"But when she's around you start being mean to her?" Cat asks, confused.

"She's mean to me too!" I defend.

"Jade's mean to everyone! That's why we love her!" Cat reminds me, a grin in her voice

"Well.. Yeah," I reply, almost sheepishly.

"If you really love Jade,which I know you do! You'll find a way to never be mean to her again! Just take deep breaths, that's what my mom does so she doesn't yell at my brother," Cat tells me, shrugging. "Deep breaths and lots of hugs!" Cat shouts, flinging her arms around me to squeeze me tightly in an almost brother-sister type hug.

I laugh, surprised that listening to sixteen year old Cat rant about hugs actually made me feel a lot better.

That is, until I hear Cat's giggly laugh, and wonder who couldn't instantly feel better listening to the childlike wave of it.

"Thanks Cat," I tell her, getting up from the couch. "I'll give Jade a hug from you," I promise, heading for the door.

"Yay! Thanks!" Cat calls, closing the door behind me.

I get back into my car, driving a little down the road and parking.

I need to think. I need to plan.

I begin brainstorming a way to apologize to Jade.. For everything I did.

I decide to be extremely sincere and to the point.

For Cat's sake, I'll make sure to add in lots of deep breaths and hugs.

I guess I'll say something along the lines of 'I'm sorry for being an asshole.. I'm a complete son of a bitch who doesn't deserve to live. I love you.. Nice shoes...' But a lot more glorified and wordy sounding.

Maybe I should just say that. Jade would probably slap me in the face.

I laugh internally a bit at the mental image before seriously composing myself.

It's time to fix this.

It's time to fix everything.

I drive back to the RV in an almost business like manner, my heart pounding upon arrival.

Deep breaths, deep breaths, I remind myself, approaching the RV door. The last thing I need is for Jade to make an angry but truthful comment about what a big asshole I am and for me to get mad and become an even bigger asshole.

Slowly, I lift my sweaty nervous fist, knocking it against the metal door loudly.

No reply.

I knock again.

No reply.

My heart sinks, realizing she probably left with all her stuff. I open the door to stare at the RV that looks exactly like mine in 2012 looks.

Empty, bare, unbearable.

The only thing of interest is a small note taped to the mirror.

I feel my heart pounding in my chest as I rush to pick it up.

_Hey, Beck, _I can hear her bitter voice in my head as she writes my name.

_ I got all my stuff like you asked. I guess you like it better this way._

_ Where'd you even go anyway?_

_ With hate, Jade._

I cringe, reading the way she wrote the word _hate_ so serious and truthful. I hate that she hates me.

_ Ps. I hate you._

_ PPS. Just in case one of us dies or something before we see eachother again, I don't hate you._

I love you? I don't deserve that.

_ I just really really really dislike you._

I'll take it!

_ PPPS. Coming from me, that's pretty much a compliment._

_ PPPPS. You don't deserve it though._

She's right.

_ PPPPPS. Asshole._

Can't argue with that.

Heaving a sigh, I put the note back on the dresser, wishing its writer was here with me.


	10. Ms Cheekbones

**A/N: I haven't updated this in WAY too long.. Sorry guys ),:**

**Chapter Ten: Ms. Cheekbones**

**16 Year Old Jade In 2012's POV**

"The Time Keeper? What the hell?" I ask, shaking my head in confusion, entering the Vega's dwelling.

But Vega had already disappeared.

"Where's Tori?" I say, confusion ringing in my voice.

Beck furrows his eyebrows, equally perplexed.

"I don't know, and what the heck just happened?" He asks, coming inside.

"You say that like I know," I shoot back, rolling my eyes.

"Hey Beck, why are you with **her**?" An irritating voice says, glaring at me. Looking up, I find none other than Trina Vega, except two years older and even more irritating, because apparently she's developed some huge crush on _my_ boyfriend.

"We're uh.. Back together," Beck explains. "Where's Tori?" He asks.

Trina groaned in anger., before turning away. "I have no idea! I haven't seen her since she went up to her room about an hour ago," Trina replies.

Beck nods, grabbing my hand and going towards the stairs.

"Why are you guys barging into my house!" Trina complains, annoyed.

Ignoring her, Beck and I reach the top floor and fling the door to Vega's room open, because that text about Beck being her boyfriend deserves a less shitty explanation.

"Tori's not here," Beck states, finally glancing around the teenage girls room.

Which, hopefully, he's never ever been in before.

Stepping inside the disgusting sea of fluff and lip gloss, I peer around Vega's room carefully.

"Wow, she's more of a self-centered brat than I thought," I complain, my eyes wandering through the many rows pictures. Vega with friends, family, all of herself.

Beck rolls his eyes. "People are allowed to have pictures of their friends and family in their room," He says. "It's no better than The Scissoring movie poster hanging in your room It's like you want to give your little brother nightmares," he laughs.

"That's the goal," I reply, suppressing a small smile.

My eyes widen, catching glimpse of something on Tori's bed.

Bending down, I pick up a small piece of paper.

A note.

"Beck!" I call, motioning for him to come closer. Confused, Beck walks closer, as I unfold the note.

_To Jade_

_To find the girl you wish to seek,_

_It is food of fish to you must sneak,_

_A place with music, colors, singing, a spot,_

_For which all teens find pretty hot._

_The owner will help you find _

_But beware, this will come with a price of your own,_

I read the note aloud, turning my head to meet Beck's brown eyes.

"What?" We both ask the word, folding the unhelpful note back up, just as lost as before.


	11. Blue Sparks

**Chapter Eleven: Blue Sparks**

**17 Year Old Jade in 2010**

After I leave Beck's RV I go to my house and upstairs to my room, which looks pretty much the same except it's scattered with Beck's shirts everywhere.

Sighing, I turn out the lights so I didn't have to look at the shirts.

I hate this. I hate this so much. Why can't I just go home? Why am I stuck in this stupid time that keeps reminding me of my life before Beck and I broke up! Why am I here!?

Frustrated, I collapse into my bed tiredly, staring at the ceiling, annoyed.

Eventually I find myself slowly falling asleep, because time travel is a ton of work and I don't really have a reason to stay awake anyways.

* * *

"Jade? Is that you? Whoa! Did you grow your hair out, and dye it?" The voice is faint, but gets louder as I'm drawn back to the real world.

"Wha- Huh?" I ask, confused, peering at my surroundings.

But there are none.

Just three dark stone walls, the fourth wall made of metal bars, like a cage or a prison. Dividing the stone cell in half is a transparent wall made up of blue sparks.

Someone is in the cell as well, and her name is Tori Vega.

Closing my eyes tightly, I feel my heart beating fast in my chest. I actually feel my whole body shaking a bit.

No. This has to be a dream. This whole thing has to be a dream. I didn't go back in time, I didn't have another fight with Beck, and I didn't get stuck in this weird jail place.

"Jade? Are you okay?" Tori's voice asks sympathetically.

I heave a small sigh, opening my eyes to stare at the weird surroundings again.

I look up at Tori, who's standing about five feet away from me, blocked partially by electrical blue rays of light that divided the cell into two equal parts.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I reply, standing up, looking around, confused. I turn to stare at Tori through the electric wall.

"How old are you?" I ask her, a bit solemnly.

"Seventeen," She replies. "Why?"

I sigh, trying to think of a way to not sound crazy.. Then again we are trapped in a random jail cell somewhere, so anything might seem normal by comparison.

"Well.. I'm seventeen.. But I'm in sixteen year old me's body.. This afternoon I found myself in 2010 again and then Beck was ion 2010 and I'm getting really confused," I rant.

Tori furrows her eyebrows. "Well," She begins. "I would say you were crazy, but you are acting more like seventeen year old Jade would."

I raise my eyebrows. "How is that?"

Tori lets out a small laugh. "Well, you've lasted twenty seconds without insulting me." She shrugs.

I roll my eyes, annoyed. "So how did you get here, what is this place?" I ask.

"I have no idea. It's actually pretty terrifying. A few hours ago I was in my room and then I just... Woke up here, and this old lady was here, and she talked to me for a bit.. Then she left and closed the door.. And then a few hours later you appeared and.. Well, here we are," Tori explains.

I bite my lips, confused, annoyed, and scared. "This is too weird," I say quietly, feeling chills rise throughout my body. "Why are we here?"

Tori shrugs, sitting down and crossing her legs, which I copy, staring down at the gray floor.

"So tell me more about this time travel thing?" Tori requests.

"Don't tell me what to do," I snap.

Tori rolls her eyes. "Well, She says, a bit offended.

I sigh. "Fine," I shrug. "What do you want to know?"

"When and how did you get to the past?" Tori asks curiously.

"It was right after I found out you got the stupid lead in the play Starlight Beauty. I wanted that lead so badly! You know how much I payed to see that play on Broadway when I went to New York last year? A lot!" I rant, annoyed.

Tori frowns, biting her lip.

"And you and Beck were flirting up a storm," I continue.

"Flirting!? Beck and I weren't flirting!" Tori defends. "We're just really good friends!" She adds.

I ignore her, continuing. "Oh, and Beck was being a total ass," I add.

Tori bites her lip. "He was being rude to you," She agrees, her voice edged with sympathy.

"And so I went in to the janitor's closet to cut one of his trash cans up. When I was there, I was thinking.. What if I could go back to the way my life was two years ago? I guess I fell asleep and woke up in twenty ten," I explain.

Tori smirks. "Be careful what you wish for," She taunts.

I roll my eyes, annoyed.

Tori heaves a sigh, staring at the large stone wall.

"I'm sorry about the play though," She says. "And Beck, and the flirting-that-wasn't-flirting," She adds.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything," I reply, staring down at the floor.

Tori sighs, lost in thought.

Deciding to look around the room, I stand, walking towards Tori, stepping through the blue electric sparks separating us.

"Oh my God don't touch the bl-" Tori shouts frantically.

But it's too late.


	12. No One

**A/N: Oh my god you guys.. I haven't updated this in forever..**

**Alright, the stories about to get 20% more confusing, if that's possible...**

**Chapter Twelve: No One**

**16 Year Old Jade's POV in 17 year old Jade's body**

Sighing, Beck and I sit on Tori's bed, staring helplessly at the note, trying to make sense of it.

"Maybe it's that Karaoke place that you were thinking about going to a few weeks ago?" Beck suggests, furrowing his eyebrows.

I shrug, confused. "I have no idea," I complain, annoyed. "And what does it mean.. 'A price of your own'?"

"And food of fish? Does it expect us to go to a pet store?" Beck laughs.

I begin to laugh a bit as well, but am interrupted by a stinging sensation taking over my entire body.

Tiny pinpricks pierced into my body- it doesn't really hurt, at least, not to badly- it just feels strange. The odd sensation continues, spreading to my head and arms and I begin to feel lighter, the world turning blacker and.. Bluer? As I lose consciousness.

Frantic, my eyes widen, trying to stay conscious. _What's happening? Am I dying?_ I think to myself, my heartbeats getting less prominent.

The last thing I see is Beck's alarmed face as I slip into a trance.

Slowly, I begin to figure out my surroundings, becoming aware of the stone floor under me. Looking upwards, I stare at the stone walls and bars.

Separating the room from an identical cell next to it is a wall of blue sparks, much like the ones I had been encased in only seconds earlier.

"Jade?" An unsure voice asks.

It's Tori, the girl I had been looking for only moments ago.

I stand, still not used to my older self's body. "Tori?" I question, facing the girl.

Her hair is different than I remember from my own time. She looks older, of course, and more like someone who'd fit in at Hollywood Arts.

Less... normal.

She motions for me to sit with her on the stone floor, so I do, still disoriented.

"What the hell is going on Vega?" Is the first thing I say, getting my confidence back.

Tori furrows her eyebrows. "I don't know," She says truthfully. "You stepped through the blue sparks in the middle of the room, and you just.. You just disappeared. You came back moments later.. But you look older now, I think you're really younger though, right?" She asks.

"I'm sixteen," I reply. "As if it's any of your business."

Tori crosses her arms. "Yeah, you're definitely sixteen," She says sourly.

"And you're seventeen?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Yes," Tori smirks a bit, realizing, I guess, that she finally had something over me.

"So it only takes you two years to become all buddy-buddy with me?" I inquire, annoyance in my voice.

"I wouldn't go that far.. But we're.. kind of friends," Tori offers.

"How?" I remark, my tone bewildered.

"What do you mean how?" Tori asks, confused.

"I just don't get get how I could ever be friends with you," I remark.

Maybe it sounds like I joke to her, but it's the truth.

Tori sighs, clearly annoyed. "Why did you hate me so much?" She asks, her voice serious.

I bite my lip, staring at Tori's face. She's frowning, her brown eyes staring into my eyes in a serious manner. "You're a threat to Beck and I's relationship... A really big threat. I think it's surprising that I'm apparently going to somehow get even a little past that," I tell her.

"Well, people grow up," Tori remarks.

I'm not sure whether to be offended, or nod in agreement.

"Why don't you hate me?" I ask Tori, because most people do.

"Because you did have a little reason to hate me. I did kiss your boyfriend and... I guess I got why you were made at me.. At least for a little while," Tori says, her eyes glazed a bit, almost like she's looking back into the past. "I wasn't, and I'm still not, after Beck, Jade. You know that right?" Tori asks me.

Turning, I look at her, almost angrily. "No Tori, I don't know that! You act like you are, and if you don't stop soon I really think Beck's going to end up with you," I yell, a bit angrily.

"I helped get you two get back together!" Tori defends, annoyed, she covers her mouth. "Wait, have you lived through that yet? With the rottweiler?"

"Yeah," I tell her, and I can't help but give a small smile thinking about that.

"What did you ever do with that dog?" Tori asks curiously,

"We sold it," I reply, shrugging. "He was way too big for the RV," I recall.

"Ummm yeah.. He also almost murdered your boyfriend's dad!" Tori reminds me.

"Ehh, he never really liked me anyway," I say, shrugging.

Tori laughs, and I laugh too, and for a moment I feel like I was wrong about her. Maybe she's not so bad.

I push the thought out of my mind quickly though, because shit, she kissed my boyfriend. And no one does that.

No one but me.


	13. Stairs

**A/N: I haven't updated for so long. It's ridiculous. I'm going to try to improve guys. I'm getting back in the groove of updates now.**

**Chapter 13: Stairs**

**17 Year Old Jade in 16 year old Jade's POV**

Disoriented, my body still aching from the attack of the blue electricity, I lie on the cold hard ground below me, confused.

My eyes are still shut tightly as I begin to hear puzzled, panicked voices around me.

"Is she okay?" It's the same voice over and over. "Where are we?" It asks.

"Jade, wake up," The voice pleads, so I comply, allowing my eyes to open, light flooding them.

"Beck?" My voice cracks a bit.

I feel at least four arms wrap around me tightly, before backing away.

There are two Becks.

I open my mouth, mystified.

"What is going on?" I demand, my voice cutting and worried.

One of the Beck's, who looks older but is probably younger, opens his mouth.

"Jade and I found a note on Tori's bed. I asked 2012 Andre for help decoding it, and he said it looked like we should go to some place called 'Nozu'. When I got there, all of a sudden I was in this weird room with him," He tilted his head towards the other Beck. "And then you showed up," He adds.

"I could not be more confused right now," I remark, annoyed. "So let me guess. You're the idiot, and you're the asshole?" I say, pointing to the younger than older Beck. They nod, both rolling they're eyes.

"And you're 17?" The mentally older Beck infers.

I nod, crossing my arms.

I stand now, contemplating our surroundings.

We seem to be at the bottom of a long metal staircase, that obviously leads up to something. The wall behind us is solid rock, so the only logical thing to do is climb the staircase.

"What do you thinks at the top?" The older Beck asks warily , and I shrug unknowingly.

"We'll never know until we get there," I remark, stepping forwards.

"It might be Tori," Younger Beck remarks. I was looking for her and the clue lead me here," I adds.

"Why were you looking for Tori?" I ask, playfully jealous.

Older Beck smirks a bit at my question while the younger Beck looks very exasperated.

"Because she said we were dating," The younger Beck said.

My eyes widen, turning towards my Beck. "What the hell did you do!?" I yell at him. Because what the hell, how do you screw up the future that bad!?

"Calm down!" Younger Beck demands. "I think someone named the time keeper texted me that to show me that Tori was missing," he explained. "Better?" He asks.

I nod, and we begin the long journey up the stairs.

The journey is silent and fairly awkward. Especially for me considering I am trapped on a tiny staircase with no one but two of my ex-boyfriend.

I stare at my time's Beck almost lustfully. He looks younger, but he carries himself in an older way.

I turn my head at the younger Beck in my Beck's body. Reaching down, I slip my hand into his, hoping my Beck will care, hoping my Beck will be jealous, but knowing he won't.

My hand, well technically my past selves hand, fits right into the physically older Beck's hand, just the way it always did.

It doesn't make me feel better though, all it does is remind me how much I miss him.

So freaking much.

Climbing the stupid staircase grows boring after awhile and I'm starting to believe the staircase doesn't ever end.

My body is growing drowsy from the climbing and I still haven't gotten a single dirty look from the Beck from my time, even though my hand is tightly encased in the other Beck's hand.

I guess he just doesn't care anymore.

"Ow!" One Beck screams, walking right into a concrete wall; a dead end.

Staring upwards, I realize there is a ledge on the top of the at least 20 foot tall rock structure. Small pegs are sticking out the concrete to help climb up.

"Could one of you give me a boost up?" I ask, extremely thankful that I wore leggings underneath my skirt.

Both Beck's volunteer to pick me up, and eventually they settle on some weird joint method that involves a lot of 'accidental' boob and butt touching.

I grab on to the small pegs, making my way slowly up the wall. I feel the presence of _my_ Beck behind me, and the worried encouragement shouts from my two ex boyfriends are easily heard below.

I try to ignore them, knowing they'll distract me. I have more pressing issues than boy drama at the moment, considering the fact that if I let go I'll fall down at least a hundred something flights of stone stairs.

That's bound to be fatal.

Peg after peg, I reach higher up the wall, the two Beck's following close behind.

I'm on the last rung as I step up, overestimating the distance, my foot stumbles. I begin to panic, staring downwards, my eyes budging outwards. My knees begin failing me, wobbling vigorously.

Tripping, I tumble from the pegs on the walls, my body spiraling downward.

I feel my body crash into something fairly soft, and I look down to see beck. As in asshole Beck.

He caught me. He freaking saved my life.

He was still on the ground, but me falling on his did cause him to trip a little bit, but he still caught me,

His eyes are still the lovely brown, and he looks like his young innocent self.

He's not though. He's 17, he hates me, and probably wants me dead.

At least I thought that, until he saved my life.

I then become conscious of the fact that I'm still in his arms. And jump to stand myself quickly.

"Erm.. Thanks," I mumblr almost awkwardly.

"N.. No problem," He replies.

I attempt the pegs in the wall climbing once more, only this time both Becks give me extreme help and monitor everything I do so they catch me if I fall again.

I make it to the top and groan when I see what's there.

More stairs. More friggin stairs.

Then more silent climbing ensues.

"Are we almost at the top?" One Beck wonders.

It's the first words spoken in quite awhile, and no one knows the answer.

I look up and hear my heart racing fast. "The end!" I shout loudly. "The end of the staircase!" I point excitedly to a dead end in the stone walls, with nothing but an empty platform.

All our hearts sink with disappointment and disgust I feel myself growing angrier.

"I went all the way up here with you two idiots to find absolutely nothing!?" I shout.

Running as fast as I can, I step out on to the empty dead end platform.

Only for it to melt beneath me feet.


End file.
